La Tante de Harry
by Zarbi
Summary: Elle était l'acier. Elle était la magie. Reste l'Acier qui élève le fils de la Magie.
1. Chapitre 1 - Vers Poudlard

**La Tante de Harry**

* * *

 **Réclamation** : Je ne possède pas Harry Potter, ni Buffy contre les Vampires. Ils sont à leurs propriétaires respectifs. Ce cross-over est seulement pour le fun.

 **Description** : L'histoire commence après la saison 7 de Buffy contre les vampires et ne tient pas compte des saisons en comics que j'ai à peine parcouru. Le 1er chapitre commence au début du premier livre de Harry Potter. Mais en réalité, tout commence au temps des Maraudeurs.

 **Résumé** : Harry Potter a été élevé par sa tante célibataire Pétunia Evans, Conseillère d'éducation dans une école très spéciale. N'oublions pas que Pétunia veut la tête du meurtrier de sa sœur, Lord Voldemort. Et elle sait que le moment venu, elle aura toute l'aide qu'elle veut.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Dans le train de Poudlard**

* * *

 **Jour de rentrée à l'école de Poudlard,** **Poudlard Express,**

Harry est avec Hermione dans son compartiment, les pieds sur la banquette devant lui. Ils reposent à coté de Hermione qui a fait de même avec ses pieds qui reposent à ses cotés. Une épée reposent entre eux. Hermione astique le fourreau de son épée. Les casiers à bagages regorgent de nombreuses valises et malles, magiques pour la plupart d'entre elles comme la sienne. Draco, Crabe, Goyle et Daphnée sont en train de monter une énorme farce. Tout le monde sait ce qui va arriver. Tante Pétunia va leur tomber dessus avant ou après, ils ne savent pas le moment. Mais elle aussi sait qu'il y a quelque chose en préparation.

Apparaît à l'entrée du compartiment un jeune garçon qui demande :

\- Avez-vous vu mon crapaud Trevor ? Je n'arrive pas à le retrouver.

\- Je ne l'ai pas vu et toi Harry ?

\- Non, mais on peut lancer un sort de recherche.

\- Tu es Harry Potter ! dit-il d'un ton admiratif en apercevant la célèbre cicatrice sur son front.

\- Oui.

\- Je me présente Neville Londubat.

\- Tes parents sont …, dit Hermione.

\- Oui, dit-il d'un air triste.

\- Mais je pensais que ta magie ne s'était pas exprimée.

\- Une grosse manifestation juste avant les envois des lettres par les Hiboux.

\- A l'école, on les a un mois en avance et comme cela, 1er jour des vacances sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire les achats et pas de précipitation de fin de vacances.

\- Vous étiez à la Quentin Travers School, dit Neville d'un air ravi. Je vous aurai remplacé si ma magie ne s'était pas déclarée. Ma grand-mère estimait qu'être un Observateur est une profession tout à fait Honorable. Je parle Latin couramment.

Et là Hermione et Neville parlent latin. Harry arrive à les comprendre, mais il est loin d'être aussi bon dans la langue de Cicéron qu'eux.

 **Quelques minutes après,**

Neville venait à peine de les quitter en sachant où Trevor se trouve que Draco et ses amis rentrent précipitamment dans le compartiment. Harry sait ce qu'il va se passer dans moins de 2 minutes. Et ce fut comme il avait prévu. Tatie ouvre la porte du compartiment violemment. Harry a eu l'impression qu'elle allait l'arracher ce dont elle serait tout à fait capable et elle crie :

\- Draco, Daphnée, Vincent, Gregory, qu'avez vous fait dans ce compartiment ?

\- Rien disent-ils. Et on était bien dans ce wagon loin du compartiment. Comme d'habitude, on est accusé alors qu'on est innocent.

\- Comme d'habitude ? dit sarcastiquement Pétunia.

\- On est toujours innocent, dit Daphnée de son air la plus innocente qu'elle sait si bien prendre.

Puis tante Pétunia remarque l'épée nue et hurle :

\- Hermione, tu ranges ton épée tout de suite, on ne la laisse pas nue comme cela. Dans son fourreau immédiatement, en hurlant plus fort et tout le wagon entend.

Elle souffle une ou 2 fois pour se calmer et dit :

\- Hermione, tu as certains privilèges dont celui de porter une arme y compris à Poudlard. Mais ce privilège s'accompagne de nombreux gardes-fous comme tu le sais très bien.

Hermione range son épée dans le fourreau en soupirant tout en pensant :

 _\- Etre une Tueuse donne bien des privilèges et aussi bien des devoirs. Et lorsqu'on rajoute à cela être une sorcière._

Et sur ces mots, arrive le plus dandy des sorciers anglais, Severus Rogue avec un costume gris sorti des meilleurs tailleurs de Saville Row et sa cravate bouffante comme lui seul sait les porter et des cheveux coiffés admirablement. Sa tante avait dit à Harry combien cela coûtait. Mais de l'avis de tous, cela vaut le coup. Il demande :

\- Qu'a fait mon filleul ?

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû lui parler des Maraudeurs.

\- C'était le bon temps dit en soupirant Severus.

\- Et pourtant tu en as souffert, rétorque Pétunia.

\- Au début, oui, pas à la fin grâce à toi et il prend la main de Pétunia et fait comme s'il l'embrassait. Elle rougit et tout le compartiment éclate de rire. Tout le monde est au courant des sentiments de Severus envers Pétunia. Et tout le monde se doute que c'est réciproque ( _Harry sait que c'est vrai, mais il est assez discret sur sa tante_ ). Mais la déclaration officielle de Pétunia est : « Rien avant la mort définitive de Voldemort par ma main si possible. »

Et dans le couloir, on entend un pas lourd avancer. C'est Ronald Weasley sur le cavalier géant que lui a prêtée la directrice adjointe McGonagall qui se promène à petit trot.

\- Bonjour les amis, Mme Evans, Mr Rogue, je me promène avec le cavalier de la Reine pour mieux apprécier ses mouvements, dit Ronald.

\- C'est dans un couloir d'un wagon de train que tu vas apprécier le mouvement.

\- C'est pas le meilleur endroit, mais je pense à une tactique impliquant le cavalier de la reine en ligne droite. J'ai promis un exposé la-dessus au club d'échecs de Poudlard. Si vous le permettez, j'aimerai pour suivre ma quête de la meilleure tactique.

\- Bon, continuez Mr Weasley, mais ne bousculez personne, les piétons ont toujours priorité.

\- Oui, madame le commissaire.

Pétunia grommelle et fait signe de continuer.

En le voyant s'éloigner, Severus dit :

\- Il n'a pas apprécié que son article sur les cavaliers soient descendus en flamme comme cela.

Mais s'il veut être Grand Maître avant 20 ans, il doit accepter d'avaler des couleuvres bien plus grosses, rétorque Pétunia.

\- Serdaigle l'acceptera avec grand plaisir dit en aparté Vincent Crabbe.

* * *

Les préfets en chef s'approchent du compartiment :

\- Madame le censeur, Monsieur le professeur. Vous avez vu ce qui s'est passé dans le compartiment. Et nous connaissons les futurs maraudeurs.

 _Pétunia pense à la Quentin Travers School qui_ _a_ _déjà souffert d'eux et de la lutte pour la plus grosse bêtise surtout avec le groupe d'Irlandaises dont beaucoup étaient les filles et_ _petites–filles_ _des artificiers de l'IRA._

Envoyer ses maraudeurs à Poudlard est une très bonne solution, mais le groupe d'irlandaise va être remplacé par les jumeaux Weasley. Moins pour elle puisqu'elle y va aussi. S'ils s'allient et ou fusionnent, l'année va être très dure à Poudlard. Et si Peeves s'en mêle, alors là. Bon pour lui, il y a les Ghostbusters, elle aimerait bien les observer au travail. Les New-yorkaises en disent beaucoup de bien. Et Dumbledore est très intéressé par leurs techniques.

 _L'année va être très très longue. Mais c'est le seul moyen de mettre la main sur Voldemort_ et ….. Elle y pense avec un mauvais sourire tout en mettant la main sur son épée, chef d'œuvre des armuriers gobelins, faite spécialement pour Voldemort qu'ils détestent particulièrement..

 _ **Mis en ligne le 29 Mai 2017.**_

 _ **Corrigé le Dimanche 19 Août 2018.**_


	2. Chapitre 2 - Les 2 soeurs ont un destin

**Chapitre 2 – Les 2 sœurs ont un destin Surnaturel**

* * *

 **Une petite vingtaine d'années auparavant, GB,**

Pétunia Evans a 9 ans et dans 2 ans, elle entre à Poudlard comme sa sœur aînée, Lily. Il y a aussi leur voisin Severus Rogue qui est entré aussi à Poudlard avec Lily. Mais ils ne sont pas dans la même maison. Bien sûr, elle ne doit pas parler de cela aux étrangers. Mme Minerva McGonagall, directrice adjointe de Poudlard et directrice de la maison de Gryffondor où se trouve Lily a été très claire là-dessus. Le ministère de la Magie fait tout pour respecter cette loi du Secret.

Elle aime beaucoup le sport et les exercices physiques. Pour la faire patienter, ses parents l'ont inscrit au karaté. Ils se disent qu'aller casser quelque chose, la calmera à la maison. Bon, il y a nécessité qu'elle étudie bien à l'école. Pas de bonnes notes, pas de Poudlard. Ils ont été très clairs dessus. Lily était très douée à l'école. Ses instituteurs en parlent toujours avec un soupir comme l'une de leurs meilleurs élèves qu'ils ont eus. Un seul problème aucune manifestation de magie pour elle. Mais cela peut venir à tout moment.

Alors qu'elle court près de la maison, 2 hommes en costumes noirs, s'approchent d'elle. Le plus grand lui dit :

\- Sais-tu que tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ?

\- Bien sûr, je suis une future sorcière, la plus puissante du Royaume-Uni répond-t-elle du tac au tac tout en se disant intérieurement :

 _\- Pourquoi dis-je cela ? Je ne dois strictement rien dire de la magie_ , pense Pétunia _._

Un des hommes semble interloqué et l'autre demande en souriant :

\- Pourquoi une sorcière ?

\- Ma sœur aînée commence une école de magie et moi dans 2 ans, je la suit.

\- Ta sœur est entrée à Poudlard ? Dans quelle maison ?

 _\- Il connaît Poudlard et donc je suis une sorcière._

\- Gryffondor.

\- La maison des courageux, des amateurs d'aventure, dit l'autre homme. Mais le surnaturel requiert de nombreuses compétences. Il y a la magie, le savoir et l'acier principalement. Tu es appelé à l'acier et ta sœur à la magie. C'est très rare d'avoir 2 douées dans la même fratrie. Je suppose que ta sœur rentre aux vacances de Noël ?

\- Oui

\- Alors nous reviendrons pour que nous puissions discuter avec toute ta famille.

\- N'oublie pas que tu es l'acier. Je te recommande de t'entraîner en sport, gymnastique, arts martiaux, escrime, tir à l'arc. Et tu vas voir que tout cela sera simple pour toi.

* * *

 **Dimanche de la semaine suivante,**

Lorsque Pétunia a parlé de l'étrange conversation avec les 2 hommes en costumes sombres. Ses parents ont été très inquiets et ils ont envoyé une lettre à Lily à Poudlard et aussi une lettre au directeur, M. Dumbledore pour lui rapporter cette conversation.

Le résultat est que le dimanche suivant, est la visite de M. Dumbledore accompagné de Mme McGonagall directrice de la maison de Gryffondor, celle de Lily et directrice adjointe de Poudlard et qui avait fait découvrir le monde de la magie à Lily. Ils sont accompagnés de Lily qui profite de ce dimanche, mais aussi est inquiète pour sa sœur cadette Pétunia.

Après le déjeune familial, Pétunia recommence le récit de la conversation. Lorsqu'elle parle de la magie, du savoir et de l'acier. Le visage de Dumbledore s'éclaire. Et il dit :

\- Je crois savoir qui ils sont. Le monde de la magie a peu de rapport avec eux. Les relations sont froides et discrètes. J'ai eu des contacts avec eux pendant la seconde guerre Mondiale. Les Nazis ont bien tenté d'utiliser les forces magiques et surnaturelles dans la guerre. Heureusement, on les a empêchés de le faire.

Il a une sorte de frémissement d'horreur à ce souvenir perceptible par tous. Il regarde Pétunia et continue :

\- Tu as dit que tu es appelé à l'acier. Je pense qu'ils veulent dire qu tu es une Potentielle pour devenir une guerrière de l'humanité, appelé à combattre les forces de la nuit et principalement les vampires. Mais il faut être appelé pour devenir une Tueuse de Vampire. C'est comme cela qu'elles sont appelées depuis la préhistoire. Ils revendiquent être déjà là, il y a plus de 30 000 ans. Certains peintures de Lascaux feraient référence à elle. Je crois savoir ce qu'ils aimeraient beaucoup une alliance entre une puissante sorcière qu'est appelé à devenir Lily et une Tueuse, sa sœur. Ce couple pourrait faire bien des choses exceptionnels et aussi permettre que tu vives longtemps. Je tiens à préciser que beaucoup de Tueuses survivent moins d'un an à l'appel. Elles ont beaucoup d'ennemis.

La discussion se poursuit une bonne dizaine de minutes et elle se poursuit pendant le déjeuner dominical. Pendant le café, Dumbledore raconte quelques anecdotes.

Pétunia est assez inquiète sur les paroles qu'elle ne vivra pas longtemps. Cela veut dire qu'elle ne sera probablement pas mère, grand-mère si elle est appelée. Mais ce qui l'ennuie le plus est qu'elle risque d'entraîner sa sœur à sa suite, dans sa chute.

* * *

 _ **Remis en ligne le Jeudi 19 Avril 2018 à 01 h 50.**_


	3. Chapitre 3 - Prophétie à Noel

**Chapitre 3 – Prophétie à Noël**

* * *

 **Domicile des Evans, Noël, Début de soirée,**

Les mystérieuses personnes qui ont abordé Pétunia avec ses étranges propos au mois d'octobre se sont manifestées avec une lettre avec l'en-tête du conseil des Observateurs et une adresse à Londres. Ils s'invitaient au repas de Noël. Si les Evans étaient d'accord, ils pouvaient appeler le numéro pour confirmer.

Les Evans confirment et envoient une lettre à Poudlard par la poste moldue. Ils reçoivent confirmation que M. le Directeur et Mme McGonagall directrice de la maison Gryffondor sont ravis de cette invitation qu'ils comptent honorer.

En ce jour de Noël, ils apportent quelques cadeaux :

Une boite de chocolat surprise de Tante Bertille pour M. Evans,

Un bouquet de roses de Noël pour Mme Evans,

Un livre de contes et légendes sorcières pour Lily

Une broche magique qui fait de la lumière pour Pétunia.

Il y a aussi des petits cadeaux pour les membres du Conseil.

Une dizaine de minutes après, 2 hommes et une femme se présentent, eux aussi avec quelques cadeaux pour la famille ainsi que pour les directeurs de l'école.

Pour les adultes, des boites de chocolat de grand luxe ainsi que une boite grande luxe des chocolats de Bertie Crochue, preuve qu'ils connaissent le monde des sorciers. Pour Pétunia, un vieux livre avec le titre Vampires. Pétunia l'ouvre aussitôt et commence à le lire aussitôt. Et pour Lily, un classique Vampires et sorciers dans une édition de luxe.

Les Evans servent un apéritif et pour les enfants des jus de fruits de la passion, c'est quand même Noël et donc les enfants ont droit à un jus de fruit spécial.

Le festin de Noël est plantureux et bon. On discute de beaucoup de choses, mais très vite les Evans se rendent compte que les invités évitent de parler à table de la véritable raison de leur présence.

Les enfants furent invités gentiment, mais fermement à aller jouer avec leurs nouveaux jouets dans leur chambre. Pendant ce temps, les adultes vont au salon discuter entre eux. Mais Lily et Pétunia ne l'entendent pas ainsi et après avoir monté à l'étage dans leur chambre, ils reviennent en catimini dans un endroit discret où ils peuvent entendre ce que les adultes se disent.

\- Bon maintenant parlons franchement, dit Dumbledore. Je connais votre organisation, nous avons travaillé ensemble lors de la guerre contre Grindenwald et pour Mr et Mme Evans, cela eu lieu pendant la seconde guerre Mondiale et il agissait derrière Hitler.

\- Exact bien que Hitler agissait malgré tout indépendamment de lui.

\- C'est vrai, mais on ne discute pas d'histoire. Je précise cela pour préciser que je vous connais, vous le conseil des observateurs et surtout ce que vous faites des potentielles.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il en font ?

\- Ils les enlèvent pour pouvoir les entraîner à fond pour le jour où ils reçoivent l'appel, elle entre en fonction immédiatement au maximum de leur capacité. Elles ne sont concentrées que sur une chose : tuer les vampires. Malheureusement, elles vivent à peine un an après leur appel.

\- Vous préférez que nous les laissions dans l'ignorance pour que les premiers à savoir qu'elle est une Tueuse, sont les Vampires et autres démons qui s'empresseront de la tuer, elle et tous les siens sans qu'elle puisse faire grand chose malgré tous ses dons. Leur espérance de vie serait dans ce cas d'une semaine. Et nous aimerions beaucoup qu'elles vivent plus longtemps car plus elles vivent, plus elles sont puissantes.

Il continue à dire :

\- En faisant ainsi, elles sont parfaitement entraînées tout le reste de leur vie et aucune force surnaturelle ne peut les contraindre en attaquant leurs familles et leurs amis. Je sais que c'est terrible, mais c'est plus sure pour tout le monde. Mais pour Pétunia, nous avons pensé à quelque chose de différent car nos méthodes d'entraînement ont leurs limites. Et en étudiant la biographie des anciennes Tueuses les plus fortes qui ont vécues aussi le plus longtemps, elles ont toutes réuni une équipe puissante autour d'elle souvent par hasard. Vu la situation de Pétunia, une sœur puissante sorcière en devenir serait un atout dans sa mission. Trop peu de sorciers veulent travailler avec nous. Nous ne recrutons que quelques sorciers d'origine moldus peu puissants.

\- Vous savez très bien pourquoi interrompt Dumbledore. Vous avez très mauvaise presse dans la société de sorciers anglais et dans la plupart du monde vu vos méthodes. J'ai travaillé avec 2 de vos Tueuses lors de la seconde Guerre Mondiale et votre aide était plus que minimale. SI j'avais dû vous attendre, Grindenwald aurait gagné la guerre et avec lui le Nazisme dominerait l'Europe et peut-être même le monde entier.

\- Vous oubliez une chose. Nous n'intervenons jamais dans les conflits humains. Nous sommes absolument neutres. Nous n'intervenons que s'ils font appel au surnaturel car tout peut déraper très vite. Je pense au nombre d'Apocalypses qu'on a évités dans ce dernier siècle et dont vous n'avez jamais eu entendu parler, heureusement d'ailleurs, dit Quentin Travers. D'ailleurs, nous avons éliminé quelques groupes de nazis qui s'y intéressaient de trop près, sans compter un groupe de SS liquidés par les Vampires de Transylvanie. De toute façon, nous avons cette discussion car vous avez un problème de sorcier noir qui monte dangereusement et vous avez une petite idée de comment on pourrait vous aider.

\- Comme je vous ai dit, vous avez très mauvaise réputation dans le monde sorcier. Mais c'est aussi une bonne chose. Comme tout le monde, je sais que vous vous occupez des sorciers noirs.

\- Le plus souvent, ils font appel à des puissances surnaturelles qu'ils ne devraient pas toucher. Alors notre règle dès qu'on s'aperçoit qu'ils commencent à s'y intéresser de trop près, on les élimine au plus vite réplique Quentin Travers.

Dumbledore a très bien entendu les mots « Dès qu'on s'aperçoit ». Il répond :

\- Merci d'avoir préciser votre politique. Mr et Mme Evans comme le sait le Conseil, un sorcier noir est en train de monter en Angleterre. Il s'agit de Lord Voldemort. Sa politique est très Pur-Sang.

\- Pur-Sang ? dit Mr Evans.

\- Tout pour les familles avec des générations de sorciers derrière eux, répond le directeur du Conseil. On écarte les métis ou sang de Bourbe et il ne faut rien faire pour les sorciers nés de parents moldus ou non-sorciers en bon anglais comme Lily.

\- En résumé des nazis sorciers.

\- Grossièrement oui.

\- Mais que vient faire Pétunia dans tout cela ?, Elle n'est pas une sorcière, exact ? demande Mr Evans.

\- Vous avez raison, mais le fait qu'elle soit une Potentielle a réveillé une vieille prophétie du monde sorcier. Vous la connaissez probablement Lord Travers :

 _Quand la magie et l'acier seront liés par le sang, alors la magie et son monde changeront à tout jamais pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Nul ne pourra s'opposer à cela quand la magie et l'acier seront liés. La magie reviendra dans toute sa gloire et sa puissance pour le service de l'humanité, de la Terre et de la vie._

\- C'est la prophétie d'un Oracle qui avait prédit le secret du monde magique au début de sa carrière et sa dernière prophétie est celle-ci. Les prédictions d'un Oracle se réalisent toujours. Elle est publique car elle concerne tout le monde. On a très vite exclu la présence d'un sorcier et d'un soldat dans la même famille car cela est arrivé souvent.

\- Mais la magie est un sorcier et l'acier peut être une Tueuse. C'est l'acier du monde surnaturel, sa guerrière. Or, aucune famille de sorcier n'a jamais eu de Tueuse en leur sein. C'est la première fois à ma connaissance qu'une famille existe avec une sorcière et une potentielle.

\- Il faudra vérifier nos archives mais je n'ai pas souvenir de cela sauf peut-être dans des temps très anciens où la magie était bien différente, dit le directeur Travers. Les autres membres du conseil opinent de la tête Eux non plus ne se souviennent pas au moins depuis le moyen-age.

\- Et ? continue-t-il.

\- Lily et Pétunia pourraient être la magie et l'acier, dit Dumbledore. Mais il faut faire en sorte que cela marche.

\- Comment ?

\- Eh bien, dit Minerva en faisant des programmes communes entre les 2. Lily doit être parfaitement au courant des forces du surnaturel tel que le savent les meilleurs spécialistes sorciers. Elle doit aussi suivre un entraînement physique assez important pour pouvoir suivre Pétunia. Pour Pétunia, elle doit être introduite au monde la magie. Elle n'est pas une sorcière. Mais il est possible qu'elle soit comme une cracmol, c'est à dire capable d'utiliser des objets magiques, de faire des potions magiques, mais pas de lancer des sorts.

\- Pétunia, Cracmol ? demande Travers.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Depuis combien de temps une Tueuse ou une potentielle n'est pas testée pour la magie ?

\- Pas depuis Merlin répond un membre du conseil.

\- Alors, pourquoi pas ?

\- On pourrait aussi régler un de vos problèmes, dit le directeur Travers qui avait cette idée en tête dès qu'il avait appris que la sœur aînée d'une potentielle était une sorcière, votre soi-disant malédiction sur le professeur de Défense contre le Mal. Pour Mr et Mme Evans depuis plus de 20 ans, aucun professeur dans ce domaine essentiel n'enseigne plus d'un an à Poudlard et cela commence à devenir un problème sérieux. Nous avons des sorciers très compétents dans ce domaine qui pourraient enseigner une ou 2 années avec un suivi sérieux dans les programmes.

Et là Dumbledore et McGonegal tendent l'oreille car cette matière est devenu un vrai problème. De rares profs sont bons, d'autres moyens et beaucoup trop des vraies calamités. Dumbledore regrette parfois en son for intérieur d'avoir empêcher Tom Riddle d'être ce prof. Son enseignement aurait été très bon, mais il lui aurait surtout servi de repérages et d'embauche de futurs mangemorts.

\- Bonne idée, dit le directeur. On pourrait même avoir Pétunia Evans une année en résidence surtout si elle est la Tueuse à ce moment là. Je pensais qu'on pourrait la recevoir lors de la 7eme et dernière année de Lily. Et cela était la l'idée secrète du directeur Dumbledore.

\- Cela pourrait être une bonne idée et Lily pourrait passer une partie de ses vacances avec les Potentielles anglaises dont fera partie Pétunia. Elle pourra amener quelques amis et camarades qui voudront ce que fait le conseil.

 _\- Traduction, prérecruter_ se dit Dumbledore. _Cela pourrait attirer certaines Têtes Brûlées et les détourner de Voldemort. De plus, la simple présence du Conseil peut le calmer._

\- Si M. et Me Evans, le veut bien, nous serons aussi d'accord.

Ce qui fut fait.

 _ **Mis en ligne le 19 Août 2018  
**_


	4. Chapitre 4 - Pétunia va à Poudlard

**Chapitre 4 – Pétunia va à Poudlard**

* * *

 **Voie 9 3/4, Gare de Londres, GB**

Sa sœur entre en dernière année à Poudlard, la 7eme celle des ASPICS. La guerre contre le mage noir Lord Voldemort est de plus en plus dure. Elle touche en sous-main Poudlard où Voldemort recrute dans les Sangs-Purs surtout ceux de Serpentard. Mais la présence d'une Potentielle ralentit cela. Car personne ne sait vraiment le statut social d'une Potentille. Une Tueuse serait considérer comme une noble de la noblesse d'épée. Et si elle était sorcière en plus, elle serait automatiquement membre du Magenmagot Mais une Potentielle, personne ne sait ce que c'est. Mais sa sœur Lily en a bien profité à Poudlard. La sœur d'une Tueuse en devenir est quelque chose de puissant chez les sorciers. Surtout quand 'une créature mythique devient réelle..

Mais c'est l'année où Pétunia va à Poudlard. Elle n'est pas une sorcière à son grand regret. Elle est une potentielle, une des plus douées d'après le Conseil. Elle sera peut-être appelée. Mais personne ne guide le choix de la nouvelle Tueuse et à chaque fois, cela signifie que la précédente est morte. Une nouvelle Tueuse a été appelée au mois de juin, c'est une Jamaïcaine Kendra Zabuto. Elle remplaçait la Tueuse électron libre, une Tueuse qui n'avait jamais été repéré, une américaine de Californie, Buffy Summers.

Avec de la chance et surtout de la malachance, elle sera appelée à la fin de sa scolarité de Poudlard au mois de Juin _._

Lily l'accompagne et les Maraudeurs : Potter, Black, Lupin (un loup-garou, elle s'étonne que personne d'autre ne s'en aperçoive), Pettigrew et bien sur Rogue qui était un de leurs cibles auparavant. Bien sur, il y a Malfoy, un ancien maintenant, qui n'arrête pas de dire qu'il n'en est pas mais qui les couvrait de son autorité de préfet. Tout le problème est qu'il est très attiré par les Mangemorts de Voldemort. Pétunia se dit en elle-même que si elle devient une Tueuse, il s'occupera de lui en priorité, surtout que le Conseil est presque sur qu'il essaye d'attirer les vampires dans son camp.

Elle sait qu'une des raisons de sa résidence à Poudlard est de faire comprendre à tous les sorciers que le conseil les observe et s'ils ne veulent pas que la Tueuse vienne s'occuper d'eux, pas de sorcier noir menaçant tout le monde.

C'est l'heure de monter dans le train et d'installer ses affaires dans le compartiment. Elle a repéré où sont les Maraudeurs qui se sont réservé 2 compartiments à l'arrière du train ( _plus ou moins de force, les connaissant_ ).

* * *

 **Gare de Hogsmeade,**

Le voyage s'est très bien passé. Son compartiment était superrempli. Une bonne partie des élèves de Poudlard venaient voir la Résidente Potentielle Tueuse et sœur d'une Sorcière très puissante. Depuis 6 ans, elle est quasiment une légende à Poudlard. Les cours de Défense contre le Mal ont été renforcés. Les sorciers du Conseil ont assumé ce poste et ils sont très compétents. Résultat, les Aurors vexés sont aussi venus faire les cours. Finalement, cette année, c'est le chef des Aurors, le célèbre Alastor Maugrey qui va faire les cours. Tout le monde pense qu'il va surtout enquêter sur les ramifications de Voldemort et de ses Mangemorts à Poudlard. Pétunia est impatiente de voir cette célébrité et s'il est vraiment doué, d'avoir des cours supplémentaires avec lui. C'est aussi une légende vivante dans le Conseil. Ils ont essayé de le recruter. Il leur a répondu qu'après Voldemort, il pourrait venir faire un tour à la chasse aux vampires et aux démons. En sous-entendu, surtout s'il y a une Tueuse anglaise. Cela le changera de la turpitude Humaine. Car avec eux, c'est simple : être tuer ou tuer.

 _Si cela était vrai_ , soupire dans ses pensées Pétunia.

A l'arrivée en gare, on lui offre le choix soit accompagner ses sœurs dans les calèches tirées par les sombrals. Elle le voit car elle a déjà vu une Potentielle mourir dans un grave accident d'entraînement. Mais tous lui ont dit de préférer y aller en barque, car c'est beaucoup plus beau et féerique. Et c'est vrai, voir le château de Poudlard tout illuminé se refléter sur l'eau du lac, c'est fabuleux. Bien sur, tous les petits de 11 ans se demande ce que fait une vieille d'au moins 16 ans avec eux. Ceux des vielles familles sorcières indiquent c'est une future guerrière magique. Ils reprennent les termes d'une vieille prophétie qu'on a retrouvée parlant de l'alliance de la magie et de l'acier et elle est l'acier.

* * *

 **Grande salle, Ecole de Poudlard, GB,**

Tous les premières années sont passées sous le Choixpeau et ont été réparties équitablement entre Gryffondor, Serpentard, Poudsoufle et Serdaigle.

Pour Pétunia Evans qui est la dernière à passer avec le Choixpeau, la procédure est spéciale. Pour éviter qu'une Maison s'en orgueillisse de l'avoir eu, Elle passera un trimestre dans une maison différente à chaque fois. Au total, elle fréquentera 3 maisons. Serdaigle est persuadé de ne pas l'avoir. Elle n'est pas réputée pour ses performances académiques. Donc cela sera Gryffondor, Poudsoufle ou Serpentard. Dans quel ordre est la grande question ?

Pétunia s'assoit sur le tabouret et la directrice adjointe McGonagall lui pose le Choixpeau sur la tête. Elle est émue. Elle attend ce moment depuis si longtemps. Elle entend dans sa tête :

\- Bonjour Pétunia. Je confirme que tu n'es pas une sorcière, mais tu es très intéressante. Pour la première fois de mon existence, je dois choisir plusieurs maisons pour une personne et en plus je dois les classer. C'est vrai que pour de nombreux étudiants, ils pourraient prétendre à plusieurs maisons. Ambitieuse sans problème, tu espère devenir une Tueuse très puissante et vivre très longtemps. Gryffondor, tu as les caractéristiques des Tueuses sans être une, capable de charger sabre au clair.

A ces mots, Pétunia sourit.

\- Nous sommes d'accord. Tu comptes aussi beaucoup sur l'amitié et le groupe alors Poudsoufle sera très bien. Bon les études pour uniquement apprendre ne t'intéressent guère. Alors on oublie Serdaigle. Je crois que j'ai fait le classement.

\- Attends avant de le dire, si j'étais une sorcière de 11 ans, tu dirais quoi ?

\- Je pense Gryffondor, mais si tu voulais Serpentard, pas de problème.

Le Choixpeau dit à haute voix intelligible par tous :

\- Serpentard 1er trimestre.

A ces mots, Le table de Serpentard explose de joie. Le Choixpeau continue :

\- Gryffondor second Trimestre.

Les Gryffondors crient de joie. Ils auraient préféré le 1er Trimestre. Le Choixpeau termine en disant :

\- Poudsoufle 3e Trimestre.

Serdaigle est mécontent. Ils avaient un petit espoir pour le dernier trimestre. Poudsoufle manifeste leur joie bruyamment. Surtout que l'un d'entre eux qui a des légers dons de divination :dit :

\- Si elle devenait une Tueuse pendant qu'elle était chez nous.

 _ **Mis en ligne le Mardi 4 Septembre 2018.**_


End file.
